


Burnin' Up

by mandsangelfox



Series: SST Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Michael, liberal references to michael being hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/pseuds/mandsangelfox
Summary: He’s torturing him with a deliberately languid exploration of skin, skin that Alex knows - intimately - that Michael’s already more than familiar with so honestly, he should justget on with it.





	Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaadieStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/gifts).



> Another huge thank you to [estel-willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow) for beta'ing assistance along with all the moral support!

There’s this story about the boy who flew too close to the sun and died because his wax wings melted and honestly, that’s sometimes how Alex feels around Michael. It doesn’t help that Michael seems to run hotter than Death Valley. It’s a miracle that Alex doesn’t walk away with third-degree burns every time he touches Michael or Michael touches him. But he doesn’t. If anything he simply surrenders into that heat, lets it envelop him and surround him. More so when they’re pressed skin to skin, the heated rush of shared breath, the slow and agonisingly painful ministrations of Michael’s tongue around his already hard nipple. He’s torturing him with a deliberately languid exploration of skin, skin that Alex knows - intimately - that Michael’s already more than familiar with so honestly, he should just _get on with it_. 

Of course, he doesn’t. 

He never does. 

Michael likes to take his time, make sure that Alex really feels him one way or another. Literally impossible not to as every single press of his lips against Alex’s skin feels like molten lava and as masochistic as it probably is he wants, or rather he _needs_ , more. He shows this by burying his fingers in those gravity-defying curls and dragging his nails over Michael’s scalp which honestly has the best reaction, a catching of breath accompanied by a groan that reverberates across his skin. Almost as if he’s returning the favour, Michael latches his teeth around the curve of Alex’s hip and the darker man feels his eyes roll back and his back arch, pressing closer, letting Michael fully explore and leave a trail of fiery kisses until Michael’s nestled between Alex’s legs. Higher brain functions are pretty much done at that point; Alex is lost, swept up and completely overwhelmed by the pure uninterrupted bliss of how it feels to give over to his baser instincts, ones that involve him basically fucking Michael’s mouth.

He’s _so_ close but Michael apparently feels like being an asshole tonight because he pulls away at the last second and Alex isn’t so proud that he can’t admit that maybe, just maybe, he made a small whine because _goddamnit_ Guerin, finish what you started. His thought process must have shown on his face because Michael’s up in his space, pressing a passionate kiss that feels more like a brand than it does a form of affection. Of course, two can play this game and Alex does just that, he trails his hand down until he has a firm grip on Michael and it’s as he watches the other man’s eyelashes flutter that he knows he’s hit paydirt. His touch might not be as blistering hot as Michael’s but it’s still firm, assured, confident and Alex never realised just how much he lives for seeing Michael come apart at the seams until they’re in close quarters with nothing but the metal of the airstream to contain their passion.

Newsflash, it doesn’t always work that way.

“Jesus,” Michael groans as his face nestles against Alex’s neck and he soon bathes it with kisses that have a touch of teeth to them. 

“Didn’t realise sex was such a religious experience for you.” Razor sharp and witty and Alex’s delight at himself is evident in the slow grin that catches his lips, pulls them apart, flashes teeth.

Michael lets out a soft unsteady laugh and he passes his tongue over his lips in the way he knows drives Alex crazy and it has the desired effect, Alex feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach and his touch falters but only for a moment. It’s in that moment that he knows the power dynamic has shifted again, it’s in Michael’s hands now, even if Michael is in _his_ hand.

Well, fuck.

Not that Alex’s complaining, not if the way Michael intends on taking control is by snatching his wrists up in his own and pinning them to the bed, his grip flexing restlessly around Alex’s as his now very dark gaze regards the man beneath him and there’s no denying how much they both want and need one another. It’s obvious, blatant, and if the press of their bodies together is any indication it needs to happen sooner rather than later or somebody’s going to get hurt or have a really hard time standing up, either or. 

Michael doesn’t disappoint, he never does.

He taps into his powers which means he can secure supplies without having to take his hands and more importantly his mouth off Alex though he doesn’t reach for them yet even though Alex can tell he’s struggling to control himself. No, he does something Alex doesn’t expect, he rocks back up onto his knees and turns a careful hand to Alex’s prosthetic which he removes with an apparent ease that surprises Alex. Clearly somebody’s been paying attention or at the very least doing research. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is but it is, it really is. 

Now, with the prosthetic set aside, Michael takes his time with exploring all of Alex which includes the half limb which he’s still self-conscious about but when Michael’s touching him like _that_ it suddenly becomes so much easier to be okay with it. It’s not soft exactly but it’s more than his previously heated explorations which makes Alex feel special and, as cheesy as it sounds, treasured. 

Alex doesn’t know how much more he can take before he just gives in and basically begs Michael to fuck him already.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to because apparently, Michael has added “mind-reading” to his list of nifty alien abilities because in what seems like a flash, no more than a second, he’s lubed and condomed up and buried in him. Aside from the sheer and utterly amazing sense of pleasure Alex gets each and every time Michael fucks him there’s one thing he always notices and looks forward to and that’s how it feels as though he’s been claimed by the heat that accompanies Michael’s slow and methodical thrusts that press every nerve ending to the point of snapping. 

His legs naturally part and lift, curling around Michael’s hips, hands passing through his curls and dragging over the length of his back which he can feel is damp with sweat and Alex can literally do nothing but groan Michael’s name, head tipped back into the pillow and neck arched back as he hisses through the _burn_ and all the resulting ripples of pleasure that feel as though they’re pulling him in six different directions.

Thankfully the feeling is mutual; Michael is just as lost as Alex. It’s evident in how his once controlled movements become less so, leaning more towards demanding and Alex is here for that. Eventually, the need for Michael’s mouth is too much and Alex drags him down into a kiss which is all teeth and desperation, hips rolling in an echoing step of Michael’s movements, the intended effect is to drive them both to the brink and edge them off until they’re freefalling. 

He’s burning up, he knows he is, his body is slick with sweat and his breathing is short, sharp and it’s an effort to draw air into his lungs, but Alex doesn’t care. Not when it feels so fucking _good_. At some point, they become one tangled mess of limbs and desperate grabbing motions, mumbled words colliding and becoming an incoherent mass of passion fuelled confessions. Alex, well he’s certain that he’ll be able to _feel_ Michael for days, maybe even weeks, after this. If not Michael then he knows that he’ll be haunted by how it incredible it feels to have Michael inside of him, leaving his distinct and possessive imprint behind, it might not be quite as explicit as Max’s handprint but it’s definitely _something_ and Alex wouldn’t trade it for anything.

He isn’t even sure who breaks first but somebody does and after that all bets are off if the way the airstream shakes under the ever-expanding influence of Michael’s ability is any indication and the sharp punctuated movements of hips that keeps that heat burning between them and has them both gasping for air and reaching for something approaching liberation. Not that they know what true freedom is until they’re both wrapped up in one another and their breaths are sharing all the things that they struggle to say aloud and their bodies are shaking and trembling from an orgasm so intense that neither of them dares to move in case they can’t. 

Of course, at some point they have to move but not right now, not even when Michael tries, Alex merely tightens his hold and presses the inside of his thighs against his side before simply shaking his head. “Not yet.”

Michael looks for a moment like he might argue but one look at Alex and he goes quiet and just rests into him and Alex revels in how it feels to be burned from the inside out. 

Nothing has ever felt so right.


End file.
